A vacuum insulation panel is an insulation panel having high performance, compared with general insulation panels.
The vacuum insulation panel is composed of a thermally insulating molding body made of a conventional inorganic material and a gas-prevention film enclosing the same, and it has a vacuumed inner space of the thermally insulating molding body as the most important feature thereof. Here, the thermally insulating molding body filling an inner space of the vacuum insulation panel is called “core”, and in most cases, the core is formed to have a rectangular parallelepiped shape, using a glass-fiber compressed material or a powder compressed material containing silica powder.
A process of fabricating such a vacuum insulation panel includes a process of mixing a core material, a pressing process for shaping the core, a cutting process of the shaped core, a packing process and a vacuum packing process using a packing material.
Here, if the packing material in the packing process is packed to be in contact with the core as close as possible, without wrinkle, the vacuum packing process can be smoothly executed, and this results in improvement in quality of the vacuum insulation panel.
However, when, to pack the core, the core is packed with the packing material, there is a problem of low production efficiency caused by many packing processes; for example, the packing material is firstly folded to be in close contact with a side surface of a rectangular parallelepiped core, and then, the packing material, which is in close contact with the side surface of the core, is secondly folded to be in close contact with a top surface of the core.
As prior arts, Korea Patent Publication Nos. 10-2003-0072717 and 10-2014-0120732 are found.